Grandam's Prophecy
by Silberias
Summary: Bonnie, with minor help from her sister, rescues Damon certain death. Damon returns the favor. Takes place after undefined backstory, slightly OOC Damon, one-shot, mostly fluffy.


**NOT MINE IDJITS  
**

* * *

One-shot involving Bonnie & Damon several days after the last scene in "Dark Reunion." Spurred by some random thought in my mind about 2 years ago, I promptly wrote it out in Word and just as promptly forgot it. But I decided after a few tweaks it was good enough for public presentation.

We all need a little BonniexDamon fluff now and then

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" She said harshly as she helped him up, taking stock of his injuries. Damon grated his teeth together and said, "I didn't know that, I merely knew I was mad."

"Well, we're not going to be able to fix you at anywhere normal," her sister Mary said as the two helped him stumble through the wood.

"I can fix myself, thank you very much."

"Not with a Drainer in you, Damon," Bonnie said logically. So _that_ was what had hit him.

"Let me go get my first aid kit and I'll see what I can do with him." Mary said and she left Damon leaning on Bonnie. Bonnie let him down gently onto the forest floor and sat his head on her lap. Damon wished she hadn't, he was burning up inside from hunger.

"What happened?" Damon opened his eyes to look up into hers, wishing that he didn't have to look at her throat in the process.

"Flying along, happily humming some pop song I heard in the capitol, and then swish-cry-fall-terror-impact-unconsciousness-waking up-agony-hunger-and a bit more agony thrown in for effect. That is my life in the last three days." Bonnie flinched when she heard the time span.

"Couldn't you have called an animal to eat?" Damon let his expression tell her the answer.

"Oh. You're…weak."

"I'm a human who is going to live forever with long pointy teeth, that's what I am right now. Of course, the forever part may be a little shorter, as I'm about to burn out." Damon felt his heart feebly respond to the adrenaline that accompanied death. He was afraid, and Bonnie felt it.

"Do…" Bonnie stopped. "Does it hurt…just…?" Damon moved his head a little so that she was not quite so upside down.

"If both are willing, no. If one isn't it will hurt no matter what." Bonnie nodded and Damon knew what she was going to do as she began to shift her position.

As he cupped her neck with one hand and put the other on her waist, Damon wondered how he was to thank her. She was saving his life by giving him hers, which was as high a priced gift as most humans could give.

She tensed slightly as her skin gave way under his teeth, but relaxed as he cradled her and she lost blood. Damon was amazed at how sweet it was, almost richer than vampire blood. He ignored the crackle of leaves as her sister returned, and the surprised or horrified gasp Mary gave at the sight of them. He ignored them because he was healing, and he knew when to stop himself. He felt his system dissolve the conjured arrow head that had been meant to end his life, and he detached himself from Bonnie.

"Thank you," he whispered against her throat. He let his senses roam a little and found that Mary had returned to the car. That was good; the older sister did not want to see what he was going to do.

"Will you live Damon?"

"Yes, but I have to repay you. You've saved my life twice now, and I've barely done anything for you, besides frighten you and drink your blood." Damon lifted his head to look at her, gauging her disposition. She caught the look.

"It's alright; I mean…you haven't hurt me or anything."

"I believe I will give you my blood, if you want it." He said evenly. Shock, it seemed, robbed her of speech, making Damon add, "I do love you, or else you would be getting something else of less value to you. If I give you my blood, Bonnie, I can't hide from you. You can call me to your side at any moment, and I will come. But only if you want it." Bonnie swallowed thickly, her eyes flickering over his face. He saw the answer in her eyes, but kept himself still. He wanted to see or hear her say it. Bonnie opened her mouth and seemed to try to speak, but couldn't. In the end, she merely nodded.

The cut didn't hurt him, it was nothing. But to have Bonnie pressed up against him, her lips on his throat, that was bliss so intense it was near the agony he had experienced only hours before.

After a time, Damon gently pushed her away from the wound and moved her so that he could cradle her in his arms. Her sister returned, and found them that way. Mary moved with caution and wariness in her manner. Damon knew that they were for him, because Mary knew how dangerous he could be at times.

"What have you done?" She asked quietly as Bonnie dozed.

"She has saved my brother's life pretty much three times, and my own twice. I gave her my blood, so that at any time she needs me, she can call me." Mary's face twisted in disgust.

"Well what would you have me do Mary? Send her a thank you note? A bouquet of white roses? What else can you give someone who's saved your life but to save theirs?"

"You might have made her like you." Mary said coldly.

"If I have, I certainly didn't mean to. Besides, do you think I would make her into a vampire and then _abandon_ her?"

"From some of the stories I have heard Stefan tell, yes."

"My brother…listens to the horrible things the weaker vampires of Europe have to say about me. They say I am a madman, I should be killed, I am dangerous for the community, and I kill people on a whim. These things and more. Less than half I have committed in my lifetime, and barely any in the last century. I…" Damon didn't finish the sentence, he was starting to rant and he knew it.

"Alright, I hear what you are saying. But do you think that with those kinds of things floating around you that I want to leave my baby sister alone with you? Would you have left Stefan…never mind, you probably would have." Damon checked the urge to shout when he replied:

"I didn't hate him when we were children Mary McCullough." Mary just shook her head.

"Alright, you carry her back to the car," she moved to look into her sister's face. Damon hoped that she noted the calm and happiness on Bonnie's face. Mary turned away and began walking after only a moment.

Though Mary did not want to, she brought Damon and Bonnie to Bonnie's room in the boardinghouse. Damon could tell that Mary wanted Bonnie under her nose, but, she related to him, Bonnie had been thrown out of their parents' home because of her magic. Damon had answered her glares coldly. She had no reason to hate him: he had never touched her, her parents, and shown a control that was foreign to even himself when it came to her sister.

When they had entered the room, Mary had begun hovering over Bonnie. Damon could barely stand it. There was no reason to linger there with Bonnie; Damon would make sure that she was seen to. Mary would not take no for answer and Damon eventually put the thought into her mind to make her leave.

"Damon?" He turned from his contemplation of the door through which Bonnie's bed was. It was Stefan, concern evident on his features.

"Hello Stefan," he said blankly. He knew that to get rid of his brother he needed to unnerve him and being polite was the most likely way to throw his brother.

"I…felt you use your power to get rid of…Mary I think. Is everything alright?" Damon looked up into his younger brother's face. For over five hundred years it had maintained its innocent stubbornness, the innate ability to be completely honest with anyone after a time, the need to care about something. Damon had always wondered how Stefan's attitude had survived the countless centuries of European wars, bloodshed, strife, everything that made the mish-mashed continent what it was. If Damon was to tell anyone, he would tell Stefan. He was not exactly sure why, it just seemed that Stefan was the most likely person to keep a secret or a confidence.

"Yes, it was Mary. She…has heard some stories, maybe from you, maybe not, and she seems to think…that I am out to murder her little sister. She's heard things, I think, that would keep you or I awake at our time of sleeping…things that good old Robespierre wouldn't have thought of…" He spared a glance towards Bonnie's door.

"She trusts me, Stefan," he said, nodding toward the door, "she…understands, in some ways. I do not think that she will ever understand all of it, for she is only, what? Seventeen, eighteen years old?"

"I believe she turned nineteen two months ago…you…" Stefan broke off, sensing that he was in delicate territory. Damon was merely silent.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Is never wishing her harm, wishing she never have to see all of the hurt in the world, is that love? Never to have her see someone dying before her while she can do nothing about it, is that love? Wishing that every moment that she sighs, it is a sigh of happiness or contentment? Wanting to see her smile because of…anything, is that love? Wanting to show her all of the good in the world?"

"Don't kill me, Brother, but what do you know of the good of the world?"

"If I have seen all the bad, everything else must be good." Stefan smiled in his wan way.

"That…is one of the best ways I have heard it put."

"You know, they don't call me the mad poet in Valencia for nothing, Brother."

Hours later, near dawn, Damon was seated by Bonnie's bed. She was nowhere near awake, but seeing humans slowly wake by their own clock had always fascinated Damon. She had moved in the night from lying on her back the way he had set her down to on her side. As he watched her, she lifted a sleeping hand to the wounds in her throat. He held his breath as the hand stilled and a smile seemed to creep onto Bonnie's sleeping face. Damon allowed his eyes to crinkle with his own repressed smile.

For another half hour, Damon sat in silent stillness, watching the tiny signs that showed how the human body revved up for another day. When Bonnie finally opened her eyes and began to sit up, Damon was ready to pick her up and toss her in the air and catch her.

"Did I live?" She asked as she slowly sat up and touched the marks on her neck.

"For all human purposes you did. Your sister will be relieved."

"Mary? Why? Did she think that you would change me on a whim?"

"Quite frankly, yes."

"Well, you can change me right now, and she'll get over it!" Bonnie stated vehemently. Something inside Damon jumped into life. He had wanted to so badly the night before, and here she was saying that her sister would get over it…Damon slapped the thoughts away before they could form any longer.

Bonnie had sobered also.

"Will you change me?" Damon's head jerked towards hers.

"If you want me to. If you want to remain human for the rest of your life, I will see to it that you do. Almost anything, I would do for you."

"What if I told you that I hated you and I never wanted to see you again?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"If you did, I would do that too…with much remorse and not a few unkind thoughts." How had they gotten here? Damon wondered. What was she getting at?

"Damon…did you ever, back then, did you ever listen to what we said?"

"Not really, some things I did, but not many."

"Once I was telling Elena and Meredith that my grandmother had predicted that I was going to die young, I don't know if it was because of that, like a placebo or something, but…the doctors say I just wasn't right from the beginning, and…"

"I know, my love, I know." Reaching to her, Damon held her closely. He had felt it in her blood.

"I don't want to die, Damon," she whispered as he adjusted her on his lap.

"Most people don't, Bonnie," he conjured a small blade from air and set it on the bed where he could reach it. He then turned to her.

"Are you completely sure? I will teach you how to survive, and after that, anything else you wish to learn. But to live you will have to drink blood, human or otherwise, you will have to watch your friends age as you don't. It is a very hard life to live…"

"Yes. As long as you don't teach me to kill…or, not at first," Bonnie reached around her neck and pulled back her hair.

Damon did not go to her throat first. There was plenty of time for that, but her lips would only be human for a little while longer. Finally he found himself softly kissing her throat, pressing his lips against the soft skin there. Gently he let his teeth sink into her skin, through the older openings.

Some time later, Damon let Bonnie away from a cut in his own throat. She was barely conscious, but as her eyelids fluttered, she smiled at him with bloodstained teeth. Damon smiled back and induced sleep to her mind.

When she awoke, Bonnie was disoriented, but Damon helped her through it, and when she was back to normal, she trailed him constantly, so that Damon had finally found a stone similar to his so that she was protected from the sun. Damon showed her everything she needed, and some that she didn't, but she learned it all. For a few days he slept on the tiny couch that she had in her rooms, and then Mrs. Flowers told him to get his own room or start sleeping in a proper bed. He had then begun sleeping in the room across the hall from Bonnie's.

They told no one of what they had done. Stefan and Elena probably suspected, since that was their nature, and maybe Matt as well, but Damon kept Bonnie's new secret to only himself. Damon worried what her sister would say, because she was the most likely to notice a change in Bonnie.

"Damon?" Damon opened his eyes from sleep at the sound of her voice.

"I'm up. What are we—" Bonnie was right beside his bed, and pushed him back down when he tried to sit up. Then she sat on the edge. She was silent, the barest of movements were her breathing and flickering eyes.

"Wha—" The abrupt ceasing of movement made him stop.

"It's cold in that room." She finally said.

"You can—" She turned and put a finger to his lips.

"It's cold, Damon. There is nothing in there except me, and when I'm not with you, I'm cold. Right now, I feel alive. I feel strong and capable, but when I'm alone in that room, I look at the stone you found me, and I think. And I think that I shouldn't be left alone to think when I am this new at being a vampire. I don't want to spend every night alone, Damon." Damon thought his heart was going to stop. She wanted…not that yet, but company. Yes, he could handle company.

The next morning, Damon lay still, trying not to wake her. He was overwhelmed by the fact that even a decade before he would have never given her a second glance. Well, he thought, if it was during my time I would have.

* * *

Review? Remember, this is a one-shot 


End file.
